The What If's
by IputSomethingWittyHere
Summary: Take a peek behind the curtains and see what may have been. If you ever wondered what if some one loved you back, if they hated you, or if they just weren't human, You may just see how things may have been.
1. Chapter 1

The choir room was almost eerily quiet, so much so that Quinn would have thought that she was alone yet she wasn't. Wishing that something would make a noise to break the tension that seemed to hang thick in the air. A quick glance around the room showed that although not even a minute had passed since her confession she was still in fact standing in front of a flabbergasted girl. Quinn tried as hard as she could to pull off the nonchalant poker fact that she had perfected over the years. But to say that Quinn Fabray was calm would be an understatement. The fact of the matter is that she felt like she was about to have a panic attack and it all had to do with the small brunette that was standing in front of her, who seemed to be frozen to the spot gaping at her. After a few more tense seconds, the girl finally seemed to catch what she was doing and quickly closed her mouth with a click almost startling Quinn with the noise. Bringing her eyes back to the girl she noticed that seemed to have finally caught her barring's and with a look that she couldn't quite place in her eyes opened her mouth to speak.

"…Um… Could you repeat that please?" she squeaked out.

Yep, almost exactly what she was expecting to hear and although it wasn't what she was hoping to hear, it still wasn't as bad as she was expecting. She internally sighed and thought back to how this all started and when she first met the Girl in front of her.

* * *

As Quinn approached the entrance to the school she couldn't help but think about how much things were going to be different this year compared to last year, After all freshman year was the most important year for any new high school student. It was the year where the nerds would be separated from the jocks, the Cheerleaders from the Goths, and the Popular kids to the not so fortunate kids and as a newly uniformed cheerio her place in the high school hierarchy was already decided. Walking through the hallways filled with students that seemed to already part for her like the red, she quickly made her way to her locker to get her books. Looking around for any sign of her two best friends as she walked. She spotted them standing in front of her locker seemingly in an intense conversation although with both of them there the severity of the conversation could be debatable. Pushing past the throng of students mulling about she made her way over to them catching the last part of their conversation.

"…And there had to be at least this large! You should have seen them!"

The Bubbly blonde cheerleader gushed as she continued to make wild gestures with her hands to her companion that didn't seem to fit what she was saying at all.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it B."

"Well you should come with me next time Santana, It'll be so much fun!"

Santana opened her mouth to respond but catching sight of Quinn, quickly twisted her lips into a smirk.

"Q, 'bout time you got here. I was starting to think you weren't going let me grace you with my presence."

"Please, if anything you should be thanking me for even letting you be in the same hall with me." She shot back; a playful smirk making it's way to her lips as she opened her locker and grabbed her books, flicking the locker closed with a click right after. Quinn turned to her companions just as Brittany started to talk.

"Hi Q! I was just telling Santana about the ducks I saw at the park the other day, You should have seem them They were this large!" Brittany again did the same wild hand motions that didn't fit a conversation about ducks at all, much to Santana and Quinn's amusement.

"Maybe next weekend Brittany, we have cheerio practice after school today remember?"

"Of course I remember, Santana won't stop talking about it. That and she keeps saying I look Hot in the outfit!" Santana quickly slapped a hand to her mouth to keep her from talking with an almost noticeable blush to her cheeks

"Brittany! That's private! Remember what I said about saying to much around other people?" at Brittany's nod she slowly removed her hand from her mouth almost as if ready to reapply it if she sprouted off more personal information.

Quinn, used to such interactions between her best friends simply ignored it.

"So, you guys hear about this transfer student from New york?"

The relief that passed through Santana's face showed how grateful she was for the distraction.

"Heard it's a girl, though I can't imagine why anyone would want to move here. I mean really who moves to Lima?"

As Quinn opened her mouth to respond the bell started ringing signaling The beginning of classes.

Sighing, she turned to her friends told them that she'll meet up with them at lunch and started to make her way to math class. Thinking about what the new student will be like and if she would have a class with her.

* * *

On her way to the lunch room Quinn still hadn't had a class with the new girl although she heard quite a bit about her. It wasn't everyday that someone new moved to Lima after all. Apparently the girl was a short brunette and her name was Rachel Berry. Apparently she talked way too much for her age and had horrible fashion sense. Thinking that her fashion sense was probably not even close to being as bad as everyone says it is. People liked to exaggerate here. Pushing the cafeteria doors open she scanned the room and spotted Brittany and Santana at a table by themselves making her way through the lunch line and than heading her way to friends Brittany noticed her coming and started waving excitedly.

"Hey Q, we saved you a seat!"

"Thanks B." Sitting down she turned to Santana who was scowling at anyone who even seemed to even look at Brittany.

" So, you see the new kid yet?" Santana simply shook her head no and continued to glare at a boy in a wheelchair who glanced at Brittany for longer then she deemed appropriate.

"I wonder what lunch period she has." Quinn mumbled aloud but not quietly enough though because Santana slowly turned to face her and glanced to the left of her head and her jaw dropped.

"Just look right behind you, she's walking in right now."

Quinn quickly turned to see and she instantly knew every rumor was probably true.

Walking through the door was the smallest girl Quinn had ever laid eyes on. She looked to be about barely Five feet tall and her long brown hair seemed to be fluttering behind her like a curtain. However the most noticeable thing about her was her clothing and they were just as bad as people were saying. She was wearing a Argyle sweater vest that had some sort of furry animal on it . Under it was a white long sleeved Oxford dress shirt and she had the smallest argyle skirt she had ever seen _Do they even make skirts that short_ she thought to her self before mentally shaking the thought away. She was also wearing a pair of argyle knee length socks and a pair of Mary Jane's on her feet _She has way too much Argyle_. Turning to her Brunette friend she said the only thing that came to her mind.

"What in the world is she wearing?"

Santana simply grimaced and shrugged. Brittany however cocked her head to the side and started to whisper.

"Who's the new teacher?"

"That's the new girl Brittany. The one from New York." Santana explained.

"Then why is she dressed like that? She looks like my grandmother."

Quinn turned to look back at the girl and pictured her in grandma Pierce's clothing and burst out laughing. Santana seemed to think the same thing because she started laughing a few moments later.

Brittany just looked confused. "What'?"

Quinn only started laughing harder. Before wheezing out a "Her Clothes."

A few moments later Brittany seemed to get it and Basically yelled "I get it her clothes are funny! "Then started chuckling as well.

Quinn barely noticed that the brunette seemed to hear and just looked down to see what was so funny about her clothing that they were laughing that hard. The rest of the cafeteria seemed to her Brittany because almost everyone started to Point at the oddly dressed brunette and started laughing as well. Quinn looked around at the sea of laughing students and by the time she turned to look at the girl again she was running out of the cafeteria with small tears in her eyes.

"Well what did she think would happen dressed like that!" Santana managed to get out between her laughter. "I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now."

Quinn only blankly stared at the doors with a feeling she couldn't quite place fluttering in her belly.

"Yeah" she said, "your probably right..."

* * *

Shaking her head to clear her head from her memories of three years ago, Quinn focused on the Brunette standing in front of her. Remembering that she asked her to say it again she repeated herself, "well…I like you. And umm… I was wondering if you would want to go out this Friday… on a date." She noticed it felt easier to say the second time through and crossed her mental fingers, waiting for Rachel to answer her.

Rachel stood there and took a deep breath and started to talk.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know this chapter is pretty cliché and I'm sorry about that, But After the next few chapters it should become obvious what i'm going for. If you haven't already guessed from the title and summary, what I plan on doing is in the next few chapters show different outcomes to what happened this chapter. For example the next chapter is going to be about Rachel accepting the offer and what happens. The next however will start off the same but instead she'll decline. I don't know if I'm getting my Point across well but what I plan on doing making some weird other alternate "what if" scenarios that I can play around with.(vampire rachel? robot rachel? and how they react.) I hope you enjoy it because this is my first time doing something like this and I think it will be a good exercise. (and yes I'll probably put in some more flashbacks later but having them be consistent for all the other What if moments is killing me. feedback would be appreciated and thank you for looking at this.


	2. Chapter 2

If there is one thing that Rachel prided herself on it was being ready for anything. (For when she became famous of course) however, she seemed to miss something because if there was one thing that she never thought would happen it was Quinn Fabray asking her out. Her mind was racing from the last few minutes and she finally realized that her mouth was hanging open closing it with an audible click she gave her a mental pep talk.

_You can do this Rachel don't back down now. Now open your mouth and tell her exactly what you think_.

Opening her mouth to do just that but before she could talk the words just stumbled out.

"…Um… Could you repeat that please?" she squeaked out_. Wait squeaked? Rachel Berry does not squeak. Mouth how can you betray me! _ And maybe she was being melodramatic but come on _Quinn Fabray_ just asked her out!

Waiting for her answer, Rachel noticed that Quinn seemed to zone out for a few seconds before shaking her head and repeated exactly what she thought she heard.

"Well…I like you. And umm… I was wondering if you would want to go out this Friday…on a date."

And if she hadn't been watching as close as she was she would have missed the almost minute clenching of her hands.

So she wasn't dreaming and this was really happening and as much as she wanted this she couldn't help but feel it was to good to be true. As she weighed the pros in cons in her head (it's a prank/ I do like her) she decided that she might as well as go for it because, what does she have to lose anyway? So she decided to just go for it.

"That sounds quite agreeable Quinn, I assume you have plans already. Or do you need any ideas? I have quite a few romantic date based activates already planned in case of something like this. We could use one of those."

To say Quinn was surprised by her enthusiasm after her almost shy behavior moments before would be an understatement; she almost forgot that there was a question in there before she hurried to answer. Clearing her throat she started to explain.

"Well, it's probably nothing as fancy as what you have planned. But I just figured we could do the basic dinner and a movie?" as much as she didn't want to make her plans seem like a question she couldn't help but feel like she should have tried harder and if Rachel though so she didn't show it in her face.

"That sounds quite agreeable Quinn. I hope to see you on Friday than." She said before adding, "I have a dance class to get to now so I hope your not offended I I have to leave now."

"Um oh!" Quinn was so caught up I the moment that she almost forgot that it was after school and people had places to be. "

No, that's fine I should be going anyway I have to get home before my parents wonder where I am" she almost winced at her answer she didn't feel the need to tell her of the fact that her parents probably wouldn't even notice if she didn't go home or not.

Watching Rachel pick up and put her sheet music away she started get up and grab her bag.

"So I guess I'll see you on Friday than?" she asked hoping that the vulnerability that she was feeling didn't show in her voice. It seemed to would though because when Rachel turned to her, stuff all packed and ready to go, gave her one of the biggest smiles that she had ever seen on her.

"Absolutely, I look forward to it. However, I really must go Quinn so I'll see you tomorrow?"

Following her out of the room and into the school parking lot the only thing she could do was smile and respond with a enthusiastic "Of Course!"

It was only after she had got home that Quinn realized that maybe asking her out for a Friday night date on a Monday morning was probably the best time to do so. If asking Rachel to go was nerve racking, the wait seemed to almost be excruciating. Checking her phone she saw it was only 7:53 pm and Monday night. She didn't know how she was going to last through the rest of the week. Sighing to herself and placing her phone on her nightstand, while trying to ignore the sounds of her feuding parents in the other room she thought,. Well at least she'd see her at school right?

As it turned out, much to her disappointment, she didn't see Rachel all that much the following days before there date. It almost seemed like fate as keeping them apart as silly as that sounded. The closest they had gotten to talk was in the hallway on Thursday before third period when they walked by each other. When they went to talk Finn just happened to also be walking by and grabbed the small girl by the arm and bringing her to there shared science class (she may have made a note to get a class with her next semester).

Finally it was Friday night and she was standing in front of the Berry's front door about to knock when she realized this was one of those life-changing events and she was only a little bit nervous. Bringing her hand up she swallowed the lump in her throat and knocked.

Here goes nothing.

Note: This is kinda short however, the following chapters will most likly get longer as this was mostly a transision chapter. If anyone has anythign that they would like to see I Might be able to put it in here too. If anyone is still wondering what this story will be about I'm working on chapter 3 and it's title is called "what if she was a vampire" so that of that what you will.


End file.
